Whole lotta love
by NahilImox
Summary: La cacería había finalizado bien, había cumplido su objetivo, pero su cuerpo aun le pedía por más. Esa persecución había sido tan excitante, toda esa adrenalina aun recorría su cuerpo. Esa noche sin duda sería algo que Dean Winchester recordaría por el resto de su vida.


**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

La cacería había finalizado bien, había cumplido su objetivo, pero su cuerpo aun le pedía por más. Esa persecución había sido tan excitante, toda esa adrenalina aun recorría su cuerpo.

El ángel estaba a su lado, respirando agitadamente, algo raro en él. Eran muy pocas las veces que mostraba algún signo de fatiga.

Dean miro al ángel por el rabillo del ojo, el sudor le resbalaba por la mejilla, le cruzaba el cuello y se perdía en los pliegues de la camisa mal acomodada. Ver al ángel ser tan "Humano" de pronto le pareció la cosa más sexy que había visto en su vida.

Castiel se recargo en el cofre del Impala y echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir un sonoro suspiro, esa fue la señal para que Dean Winchester perdiera toda cordura.

La adrenalina que aun recorría su cuerpo lo hizo moverse rápidamente, sujeto al ángel por la nuca y le planto un beso tan furiosamente que incluso le partió el labio.

Castiel se sorprendió pero ni hizo ademán de alejarse o alejar a Dean. Ni siquiera se quejó por la sangre que corría por su barbilla, simplemente se dejó hacer, correspondiendo ese beso con la misma intensidad.

La lengua de Dean recorría cada centímetro de la boca de Castiel haciendo que este soltara leves gemidos, lo aprisiono mas contra la carrocería de su nena, haciendo que sus caderas y notables erecciones se frotaran deliciosamente.

Castiel rompió el beso para soltar un sonoro gemido, Dean aprovecho esto para atacar su cuello mordiendo y marcando todo lo que quiso. Las manos del ángel también hacían de las suyas, introduciéndose bajo la camisa del cazador y acariciaban, más bien rasguñaban esa fuerte espalda.

Dean se deshizo de la gabardina y la corbata, solo eran un estorbo. Cas hizo lo propio dejando al rubio con el torso completamente descubierto.

Siguieron besando, marcando y arañando hasta que Dean decidió que esa posición no era suficiente. Tomo al ángel por las piernas haciendo que con estas le rodeara la cadera y así lo llevo a la parte trasera del auto. Lo recostó sin ningún cuidado en el asiento dejándose caer sobre él aun entre sus piernas, moviéndose para que ese exquisito roce no se perdiera.

Se apartó un poco del ángel para deshacerse de ese molesto par de pantalones. Sus manos actuaron por si solas y en un segundo había dejado a Castiel completamente desnudo.

El cazador se detuvo un minuto para contemplar ese cuerpo que, tan solo en un segundo, lo había vuelto loco y enseguida no supo si arrepentirse, maravillarse o excitarse más de lo que ya estaba.

La luz de la luna que entraba por el parabrisas caía sobre Castiel dándole un brillo más que celestial. Esa boca roja, en parte por la sangre, los besos y porque ese era su color natural, no hacía más que tentarlo y llamarlo a gritos para que la poseyera de nuevo.

Pero sin duda los ojos azules del ángel, esos ojos tan intensos e hipnotizantes fueron los que lo dejaron sin habla.

Castiel lo miraba de una manera tan intensa, como si viera su alma y tal vez lo hacía. Estaba tan concentrado en esos ojos que no noto el momento en que su cuerpo había cambiado de lugar.

Ahora era Cas el que estaba arriba y trataba de deshacerse del molesto pantalón del cazador, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad o a ese magnífico sueño, y es que, ver al ángel así de ansioso, así de dominante no podía más que pasar en un sueño ¿no?

Cuando por fin Castiel se deshizo del pantalón de Dean, le dirigió una mirada tan llena de deseo logrando que toda la piel del cazador se erizara de emoción.

Dean volvió a besarlo, demasiado intenso, demasiado caliente y húmedo.

Sus erecciones se rozaban una y otra vez y Castiel no hacía más que dejar escapar leves gemidor que eran rápidamente acallados por los labios de Winchester. Ya no lo soportaba tenía que hacerlo suyo de inmediato, Castiel pareció haber leído sus pensamientos y lo que hizo enseguida dejo sin pensamientos coherentes a Dean.

El ángel tomo la erección de Dean y se colocó sobre ella, bajando lentamente, auto-penetrándose despacio, a su ritmo. Sus ojos estaban tan nublados por el deseo como los de Dean, este dejo escapar un gemido al sentir la estreches del ángel rodeándolo por completo.

Cas se quedó un minuto quieto acostumbrándose a la intromisión. El cazador le acariciaba el pecho y rostro para calmarlo, el ángel se lo agradeció con una sonrisa para después comenzar a moverse.

Sí, de seguro todo eso era un sueño, uno demasiado perfecto. Y es que nunca había estado con alguna chica que lo hiciera sentir así. Joder ese ángel sí que sabía lo que hacía, si seguía así de seguro iría a parar de nuevo al infierno, mejor dicho, al cielo.

Los movimientos de Castiel fueron calmos al inicio, pero aumentaron de ritmo cuando las manos de Dean se posaron en su cadera. El cazador gemía tanto como él, eso le fascinaba.

Aumento mucho más el ritmo, solo quería seguir escuchando su nombre en labios del rubio, quería seguir escuchando sus juramentos, quería sentir por completo a Dean Winchester. Hacerse suyo y que el cazador fuera de él.

Una enloquecedora sensación cubrió ambos cuerpos de pronto. Castiel araño el pecho de Dean al sentirla y el cazador solo pudo aferrarse a la cadera del ángel para no desvanecerse en ese lugar.

Sus respiraciones tardaron en acompasarse de nuevo, pero las caricias y besos no se detuvieron.

-¿Cas? -el cazador hablo después de un rato, cuando ya estaba más calmado

-¿Que pasa Dean?

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso? -el ángel se sonrojo un poco y lo miro a los ojos

-En tu mente

-¿En mi mente?

-Sí, yo solo tuve que leer tu mente para saber que era lo que querías... ¿sabes que tienes una gran imaginación?

-¿Cas?

-¿Que pasa Dean?

-¿Estás cansado?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Lee mi mente -el ángel obedeció y su sonrojo subió de tono, pero una sonrisa demasiado traviesa, a parecer del cazador, apareció en su rostro

-No Dean, no estoy cansado, parece que olvidas que soy un Ángel del Señor. Aquí la verdadera pregunta es, ¿tú podrás aguantar?

-No me tientes Cas

-Pero eso es lo que trato de hacer Dean

Esa noche sin duda sería algo que Dean Winchester recordaría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
